deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
STARS
The Special Tactics And Rescue Service (STARS) was an elite special forces SWAT branch under the jurisdiction of the Raccoon City Police Department, based in the Midwestern United States. Founded in 1996, the idea behind STARS was to hire both retired military operatives and specialists, as well as civilian experts and scientists, in order to create a team of field specialists that could deal with both rising threats of terrorism as well as take the fight to the crime on the streets. Instated under the reign of Mayor Michael Warren, the first STARS team was hand-picked to be the best of the best, both by the Mayor and the private company that had funded his campaign, the Umbrella Corporation, leaving two teams with a total of 12 members: Alpha Team, lead by Albert Wesker and included Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, and Enrico Marini's Bravo Team. in 1998, Bravo Team was deployed to investigate a string of cannibalistic murders, but contact with the secondary team was lost somewhere near the Spencer Mansion, leaving Alpha Team to deploy in to find their missing compatriots and finish the mission. They quickly discovered that the cause of the cannibalism and Bravo's disappearance were mutated creatures and the undead Mansion staff, raised from the grave due to the release of a viral outbreak as a form of Bio-Terrorism. Despite the heavy casualties, the few survivors in Alpha discovered that the experiments were run by Umbrella, and that Wesker was actually a double-agent for the Corporation, bringing the STARS teams to the mansion only to test the combat prowess of his bosses' Bio-Organic Weapons. Surviving STARS members Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers confronted Wesker, who appeared to die at the hands of the powerful BOW Tyrant prototype, which the survivors in turn killed. Brad Vickers, the team pilot who had abandoned the team early in the mission, reappeared to rescue them from the Mansion as it self-destructed. The STARS team attempted to go public with their knowledge, but it was quickly apparent that they possessed too little evidence and the vast majority refused to believe them, leading to the team's disbanding, replaced with a more traditional SWAT team. Chris, Jill and Barry would nevertheless continue to fight Umbrella and the BOWs, forming the BSAA. Albert Wesker would also survive his encounter with the Tyrant, transforming himself into a super-powered killer that would haunt Chris and the team for the rest of their lives. Battle vs. TRAT (by Facetheslayer) S.T.A.R.S. barely won this match against their Capcom counterparts, in a 6-5 margin. S.T.A.R.S. file:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.png T.R.A.T. file:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.png The simulation begins in the forests of the Arklay Mountains, as the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team is staked out on the cliffside, as Barry Burton leads a group. He weilds his custom pistol, while Enrico Manrini is seen prone on a cliffside, using a Steyr AUG, as if it were a sniper rifle. He says back to his superior officer... "Barry, there's five guys, all have armor, and armed. Think it's Umbrella?" Barry gets a pair of binoculars and sees the opponents, and then smirks before saying to his men... "You know, I wouldn't be suprised to see them hiring mercenary guards. Aiken, Dewey, Speyer... stay on guard. Manrini, fire when ready." Meanwhile, down in the forest, Dylan Morton is seen with a Franchi SPAS-12, and a Fort-15 Pistol, as David Falk is seen with an FGM-148 Javalin and a pistol as well, while two T.R.A.T. members scout the area with M16 rifles, while the one in front weilds a machete, and is hacking away at vines. "Dylan... I think the teleporter messed up." Dylan looks around, and seems to agree. "I think you're right, David. doesn't seem to be a dinosaur in sight." On the cliff, Enrico glares through the scope, and gets the crosshairs on a T.R.A.T. officer's head, and pulls the trigger, popping off one of the M16 weilding T.R.A.T. officers. file:blue.png (5-4) After the shot, Aiken goes down the cliff with a Mossberg, Forest weilds the MGL, and Speyer also carried an AUG, as Enrico was still trying to take them out from a distance. All the T.R.A.T. members scattered out, as David got his Javalin out, and aimed up at the cliffside, where he aimed out of view, and fired a rocket at the bottom of the cliffside, in which enrico did not react in time, as it wounded him, as he plummeted about two stories, and broken his back, and cracked his skull on impact. file:red.png (4-4) David held his rocket up and patted himself on the back. "Oh yeah!" before the group was being shot at again, as David dropped the rocket launcher and picked up the fallen T.R.A.T. member's M16. He scurries off, as T.R.A.T. forces began to use the forest to their advantage. Speyer began to lead the trio, as Barry was circling them from behind, watching their backs. Things were quiet, as a T.R.A.T. officer was waiting in the bushes, with an M16 out and ready. He sees Speyer, and fires off some rounds, two hitting him in his unarmored neck.file:red.png(3-4) Barry and Aiken try to shoot at him, as he runs off. Aiken pursues him in anger, as the other two keep going on. The T.R.A.T. officer runs behind some pine trees, and stays there, shortening his breath. He hears footsteps from the crackling twigs, and another behind them. The officer pokes out to fire, however, Aiken had faster reflexes, and fired a powerful armor penetrating slug into the T.R.A.T. officer's chest. file:blue.png (3-3) He breathes a heavy sigh of relief, thinking he had cheated death, however, he felt the handle of a gun striking him in the back of the head, as he was knocked down to the ground. Lt. Morton aimed his SPAS-12 at the foe's head, and shot one round, killing him instantly. file:red.png(2-3) "That was personal." He says smugly, before going to check on the rest of his team. Barry keeps both hands on his pistol, as he creeps along the path, as Dewey covers him, with his MGL ready for action. Meanwhile, a T.R.A.T. officer hides behind a tree, weilding a machete, as his breathing slows down. He looks over, and sees that Barry had just passed him, and Dewey was right behind. Dewey's grip was becoming sweaty, as he was scared for his life, however, before he could realize it, the machete weilding T.R.A.T. member hacked into hsi right arm, causing him to drop the grenade launcher. He lets out a blood curdling scream, as Barry turned around and laid a perfect three round burst to the Machete weilder's head. file:blue.png (2-2) Barry was about to check his comrade's wound, however, David did a perfect headshot to the wounded S.T.A.R.S. member. file:red.png(1-2) Barry nervously grabbed the grenade launcher, and started to run off, as David was in pursuit. He ran through some rocks, as Dylan Morton was seeing the events, and was going to cut him off at the pass. However, Barry was smart enough to see this coming, and seen Dylan who had pointed his SPAS-12 at him, however, he fired a grenade out, which blasted both of his legs off, and charred his bodyfile:blue.png (1-1) David caught up to him, and was about to fire his M16, however, it was out of ammunition. David pulls out his Fort-15, and takes cover behind a tree, as Barry taken cover behind a boulder. Barry fired a burst into the tree, however, the rounds weren't strong enough to penetrate the strong oak. The firefight went on, until Barry had ran out of ammo on his custom pistol. "Dammit!" Barry cursed, as he ran back into the forest, while Falk went in pursuit. Burton ran on, avoiding bullets, as he eventually eluded him. Barry climbed a small tree, and perched himself, as he seen Falk stop running, and start to walk stealthily, trying to listen for his enemy. Barry springs at the right moment, tackling David down, and knocking the pistol out of his hand. David begins to go for the pistol, however, Barry grabs onto his ankle dragged him back, however, David kicked him in the chest, and got free. He scampered for the Fort-15 again, and grabbed it, however, Barry managed to grab the arm holding it, and gets him to the ground, and puts him in a cross armbreaker, while firmly holding onto his wrist with both hands, and lacing his legs over the shoulder. he wrenched the gun to it was away from him, as David tried to fire a shot. Barry then dislocated David's arm, and then quickly reached for his survival knife and does a stab to the back of the T.R.A.T. officer, deeply embeddign the knife through his skin, and causing severe damage to his heart. David screamed on elast time, before his life faded away from him. file:blue.png (1-0) Barry got up to his feet and grabbed his knife back, and then yelled out in victory. Winner: S.T.A.R.S. Expert's Opinion While both groups are so even, and even as both forces have cross-trained, S.T.A.R.S. just had a slightly better fighting technique, and stronger leadership. Either way, when the zombie apocalypse comes, or worse, Dinosaur zombies come... I'd want these guys on my side. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rainbow Six Team (by Samurai234) Rainbow: S.T.A.R.S: In an abandoned factory, six Rainbow Six Operatives, Domingo "Ding" Chavez, Eddie Price, Bishop, Homer Johnston, Dieter Weber, and Jung Park have been assigned to eliminate members of The umbrella corporation, who have been killing people there. Unaware to them, Six S.T.A.R.S members, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Forest Speyer, Joseph Frost, Richard Aiken, and Edward Dewey are also investigating the building. Both teams break off into small groups and scan different parts off the factory. Homer Johnston and Dieter Weber enter a room and hide behind crates when they hear the door open. Forest Speyer and Joseph Frost enter the room, but are suddenly ambushed by Rainbow. Homer Johnston makes the first kill by eliminating Joseph Frost with his UMP45. Forest returns fire with his MP5 and manages to riddle Homer's body with lead. Weber counter attacks, though, and knocks Forest over with his Mossberg 500. Weber exits the building and meets up with Eddie. The two try to figure which building to take next, but suddenly, a gunshot rings and Weber falls over with a small hole in his head. Eddie looks up, and sees Edward Dewey with a H&K G3 SG/1 sniper rifle. Dewey fires again, but Eddie gets away, and retreats to a safer place. Meanwhile, back in the factory, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and Richard Aiken continue their search when Bishop and Jung Park open fire. Bishop fires his Barrett REC-7 and wounds Richard. Chris and Barry return fire with their M4A1s and kill Bishop. Chris and Barry try to drag the wounded Richard to safety, but Jung fires his REC-7 and finishes off the wounded S.T.A.R.S member. Jung quickly retreats to another building and sets up a L96 Arctic Warfare sniper rifle, and waits for any enemies to show up. Dewey exits the building he was sniping from and picks up a M4A1, searching around for any Rainbow operatives. He spots Eddie up ahead, and shoots 6 rounds in his chest, ending his life. Jung spots him, though, and head shots the S.T.A.R.S member with the L69. Chris sneaks up on him, though and blows Jung's head up with his Remington 870. Back in the Building, Ding Chavez waits behind a large crate, and sees Barry approaching the hallway. He pulls out his Walther P99 and shoots a round directly in his heart, killing him. Chris enters the room and fires his Samurai edge at Ding. Ding fires back, until he runs out of ammo. He reloads and fires at the exact time Chris fires another round. The two stare at each other until Ding falls over, dead. Chris raises his fist in the air and yells in victory. Expert's Opinion The Experts thought the reason why S.T.A.R.S. won was because they fought monsters, zombies, and terrorists, where as Rainbow only fought terrorists. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Fictional Warriors